Someone To Hold Me Tonight
by kumutasia
Summary: Not good with summaries, but it's basically Ron & Hermione studying alone together and what happens. It's a song fic based on the song Someone to Hold Me Tonight by that old boy band, Dream Steet. This is the first story I've ever put on the web, so pleas


Someone To Hold Me Tonight

Summary: A Ron & Hermione fan-fic to the song "Someone to Hold Me Tonight" by Dream Street. Lots of fluffiness!

_This isn't my first fanfic. But it is my first posted one. Please Read&Review. Tell me what you think please! Thank you much -Tasia _

**Disclaimer: No, I do not OWN Harry Potter. Though I wouldn't mind owning the actors from the movies. Especially Tom Felton. Hehe. Well yeah. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, she's so brilliant. I also don't own the song Someone To Hold Me Tonight. It's by the old boy band Dream Street, where Jesse McCartney started. Yep. **

* * *

_I just don't understand._

_Can't help the way I feel._

_It's crazy but it's true._

Ron glanced across the table to where Hermione was sitting. God, she was beautiful. She wasn't the same girl Ron had met in 1st year. Sure, she was still the bossy know it all whom Ron fought with almost daily. But the bushy-haired girl he once knew now had long curled honey-brown locks that looked like soft gold to Ron. She also had the most brilliant caramel eyes he'd ever seen.

_Cause when you touch my hand_

_I know this feelings real…_

_Tell me are you feeling it to?_

"Ron, Ron? Are you okay? You look a bit…distracted," Hermione said as she gently shook Ron.

At that moment, he could have sworn that the electricity between the pair was enough to light all of Hogwarts on the Darkest winter night. He looked at Hermione's face to see if she had felt anything too, but nothing had changed in her caramel eyes.

"Just wondering, are you done with your charms homework yet?" Hermione asked as she slowly drew her hand away.

"No," Ron replied, "I've still got a foot and a half to do."

"Oh, well, you've better get on it. It's almost midnight,"

_I know you're scared_

_To show you care_

_Just let me show you how_

_Can't you see what you mean to me?  
You're all I need right now._

Ron had realized he had feelings for his best friend just last year, the end of his 5th year. When they were at the Ministry of Magic and Hermione had gotten hit with that curse. In that moment, Ron would have done anything to be the one to receive the spell instead of her. It hurt him to see her lying in the hospital wing, he thought she wouldn't get up. But she did. At Kings Cross was when he realized he may well be in love with her. Her parents and his were talking, and Ginny went off somewhere leaving the 2 to themselves.

"I hope Dumbledore doesn't keep Harry with the muggles for too long," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence between the two.

"I'm sure he won't. You're arriving in two weeks, right?" Ron asked, hoping that he didn't sound too hopeful about her arrival.

"Yes. Ginny invited me," Hermione replied, "Well…it seems my parents are ready to go."

Ron nodded. "Bye Mione. I'll see you," Ron was ready to walk away when he felt the smallest pair of arms around his neck. He looked down to see Hermione wrapped around him, her head just reaching her chest.

"Thanks Ron, for everything. I'll be seeing you," And with that, Hermione kissed him on the cheek and ran off before he knew what was going on.

_I just want someone to hold me tonight Oh-oh, yeah-ah_

_Somebody who's holding me tight. oh-oh, well-well. Alright_

_Can't say I know for sure._

_Can't say we'll never part._

_Never gonna let you go_

_You've heard it all before_

_Just listen to your heart_

_Give me all you got and more._

Now, here they were months later, just the two of them. Hermione was pouring over her books as usual. Ron thought she looked awfully cute when she was concentrating. Her eyes would squint and she got this little wrinkle on her forehead.

Ron smiled to himself, and at that moment, Hermione looked up at the boy who was looking at her with great intensity.

"What're you smiling about Ronald?" Hermione asked, she sounded irritated that this boy was staring at her rather then studying, but at the same time, her face was hopeful.

Could it be that this boy, the boy who had been her best friend since she began at Hogwarts could fancy her? Was it possible for the handsome young man sitting in front of her could feel the same way she did.

"Oh, nothing Mione," He replied, a bit surprised and worried that she'd notice his staring, "Just thinking,"

"Well you've better finish that essay, Ronald," Hermione suggested at went back to her work.

_Just hold me now, and say you'll stay_

_Be mine tonight and then_

_Say you'll never go away._

_This night will never end._

_I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-ah_

_Somebody who's holding me tight_

It has to be now, Ron decided. He had to tell Hermione soon. With the war still going strong he didn't know how long he had left. With the most important member of the Order gone, what were they to do? Anything could happen now. Tomorrow he, or even Hermione, could be gone without the other knowing how they felt about each other.

"I never really liked Lavender, you know," Ron said suddenly.

"I know," Hermione replied without looking up from her work.

"There has always been another…I mean girl. I mean…that I fancied." Ron continued.

"Really? Well who is it then?" Hermione asked, finally removing her eyes from her work. Ron, HER RON, had fancied someone, so who was it?

_I wanna get together with you._

_Oh with every beat of my heart_

_I'm on fire, what can I do?_

"Well," Ron started, scooting his chair closer to Hermione, "she's this brilliant, beautiful witch." He scooted towards her a little more, hoping she got the hint.

"Really? Well…that could be a number of people. Tell me more then," Hermione smiled, she notices Ron scooting towards her and had seen the look in his eyes.

He was nervous and so was she.

"Well. She's nice, but very strong willed, and stubborn," Ron continued, he was now sitting right next to Hermione. His face was just inches away from her own.

"Hmm…sounds familiar. Would I know this girl you fancy?" Hermione teased.

"Yes, you know her. You know her well," he replied, and with that he kissed her square on her lips.

The electricity that shot between them during the kiss was almost unbearable. It was just like the touch she had given him earlier that night, but behind their closed eyelids, they swore they could see fireworks.

They broke apart 5 seconds later. Hermione's arms were wrapped around Ron's neck and she was playing with his hair. And his arms were around here waist, though it was difficult as they were sitting in two different chairs.

"Yes, Ronald. I fancy you also," Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"I was hoping you'd say that,"

_I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO HOLD ME TONIGHT, OH-OH, YEAH-EAH  
SOMEBODY WHO'S HOLDING ME TIGHT, OH-OH, WELL WELL_

I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO HOLD ME TONIGHT... WOH-OH, YEAH-EAH  
OH... SOMEBODY WHO'S HOLDING ME TIGHT, OH-OH, WELL WELL  
I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO HOLD ME TONIGHT, YEAH-EAH, YEAH-EAH,  
SOMEBODY HOLDING ME (HOH-OH)  
SOMEBODY LOVING ME  
WOH YEAH... (SOMEBODY WHO'S HOLDING ME TIGHT)  
SOMEBODY HOLDING ME (HOH-OH)  
SOMEBODY LOVING ME  
WOH YEAH...  
I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO HOLD ME TONIGHT.


End file.
